lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Speedy the Snail/Main article
Speedy the Snail is a male talking and singing snail. Timon and Pumbaa plan to eat him at first, but his ability to talk and sing and his good humored attitude gets him to become friends with them. Biography Backstory Speedy is a snail who lived within or close-by Timon and Pumbaa's jungle. Like many superheroes, he has saved many lives in the past. ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "French Fried" Timon and Pumbaa find Speedy crawling on an island and they stalk him and trap him. After Timon and Pumbaa get trapped in a crate, Timon is about to eat Speedy, but the snail starts talking and he tells the two that he can also sing. So Pumbaa suggests that he and Timon don't eat him and Timon agrees and decides that he and Pumbaa should be friends with him. Timon, Pumbaa, and Speedy are taken to Paris, France. A French chef named Culinary Quint kidnaps Speedy and takes him to the Eiffel Tower in order to cook him. So Timon and Pumbaa go try to rescue their friend. Timon and Pumbaa's first attempt is to trick Quint by making him think that Jerry Lewis is here, but the chef is not convinced. He then sees that Timon freed Speedy from his cage while he wasn't looking. He catches Timon and Pumbaa and throws the two out of the Eiffel Tower. Timon and Pumbaa's second attempt is disguising as a customer to orders an uncooked snail, but it ends in failure. While Quint continues cooking Speedy, Timon and Pumbaa show up and knock Quint to another room. When Speedy gets on Pumbaa's head, Quint traps Timon in an icy room and goes after Pumbaa and Speedy. Pumbaa and Speedy get inside an elevator before Quint catches them, but Quint manages to open it. Timon then knocks Quint out of the Eiffel Tower with a large ice cube and the chef is defeated. "Ocean Commotion" When Timon and Pumbaa are about to get thrown off a ship by Captain Quint, Speedy stops him. When Timon and Pumbaa thank Speedy for saving them, a married couple show up and decide to make an earring out of Speedy shell and it's again up to Timon and Pumbaa to save their friend. Timon and Pumbaa try various attempts to save Speedy from the couple, but they all end in failure. On their last attempt, they see that Speedy's shell is now the wife's earring, making them realize that they're too late. When the couple gets in a room, Timon and Pumbaa try one last attempt to save Speedy and this time, it ends in success. While Timon, Pumbaa, and Speedy are walking on the ship, they get caught by the couple and they run to a room where they set the ship in motion. Timon tricks everyone on the boat into thinking that there's gold in the water. After the people jump out of the water, Timon makes the ship move before they get back on it. When the ship gets to Speedy's home, the three get caught by the couple again. Timon sets the ship in reverse and he, Pumbaa, and Speedy get out while the couple is still on the boat. "Washington Applesauce" Speedy is seen when one of the pies gets thrown on him when Timon tries to rescue Pumbaa from the worm. "The Man From J.U.N.G.L.E." Timon has a new moneymaking scam, which is impersonating a famous superhero called "Super Duper Hero X." When Pumbaa tells Timon that "no good shall ever come at this", Timon gets kidnapped by Hero X's archenemy, Chromosome Quint. While Pumbaa is upset about his friend getting kidnapped, Speedy shows up. When Pumbaa tells Speedy what just happened, Speedy tells him that he sings whenever things like that happen. He then helps Pumbaa rescue Timon. Pumbaa and Speedy go to Pride Rock and see the aircraft that kidnapped Timon. When they enter, Timon wants Pumbaa to tell Quint that he's not Hero X, but the warthog tells the villain that he is. Pumbaa then gets trapped also. When Quint leaves, Speedy shows Timon and Pumbaa that he's Super Duper Hero X. He frees the duo and helps them stop Quint. Quint is about to show the animals of the Pride Lands Hero X's secret identity, but Timon, Pumbaa, and Speedy push a lever to stop him. They then realize that the lever that they pushed makes the aircraft go down, endangering Pride Rock and the Pride Landers. Later on, Timon and Pumbaa thank Speedy for saving everyone's lives and Pride Rock, while Chromosome Quint is locked up behind bars. Every episode featuring Speedy ends with Timon and Pumbaa saying goodbye to him when he returns home, only to get captured by a seagull and Timon and Pumbaa have to save him once again. At the end of "The Man From J.U.N.G.L.E.", it is revealed that the seagull is actually an aircraft controlled by Chromosome Quint. Comics Mall I Want for Christmas While at a mall during Christmastime, Timon and Pumbaa plan to eat some bugs at a store called "Bug City". However, when Timon uses a telescope to see what kind of bugs the store offers, he discovers that Speedy is one of the meals. Timon and Pumbaa therefore change their plan to rescue their friend. The store clerk, Shopkeeper Quint, sees Timon and Pumbaa freeing Speedy from his cage and chases the three. Timon suggests that they split up to confuse Quint and Pumbaa agrees. Pumbaa runs into Santa Clause's throne and finds the Santa costume. He decides to disguise himself to avoid getting caught by Quint. Meanwhile, while Timon is running away from Quint, he reminds himself that Speedy is a snail and therefore can't run fast. After grabbing Speedy, who almost got captured by Quint, the meerkat comes up with a distraction. He finds a shoe store and writes down that all the shoes are 100% off, leading to the shoppers to stampede and run over Quint. With Quint defeated, Timon and Speedy can now go safely back to the jungle and they go find Pumbaa. Pumbaa, however, cannot leave yet because he's busy playing Santa to a line of children, with the real Santa watching in shock. Personality and traits Speedy is a likable character. He seems to be very easygoing, kind-hearted, and jolly towards his friends. He is also shown to be brave, as he teams up with Timon and Pumbaa to stop Quint from revealing "Super Duper Hero X's" secret identity to the animals of the Pride Lands. Speedy talks and sings in the style of Bing Crosby. Speedy is always shown to find himself in danger, such as being cooked or having his shell turned into an earring. In these instances, Speedy demonstrates a rather cowardly sides as there is nothing he can do to get out of these situations and thus, it is always up to Timon and Pumbaa to save their friend. Voice actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1998) - (TV series) - Corey Burton Gallery Ff8.png Oc7.png Mfj21.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Media Timon & Pumbaa French Fried comedy quint|Timon and Pumbaa rescue Speedy from Culinary Quint Category:Main articles